The Van
Welcome to the Van. Everyone is awesome here! __TOC__ 'History' The Van is one of the oldest chatrooms on Kongregate. damijin created the room in December 2006 naming it after his previous channel "Damijin's Van". Through 2007, The Van was very popular and home to many moderators. When Ducklette became a moderator (and later a Kong employee) in June 2008, many regulars left The Van to her new room, Feed the Ducks. The Van was left wild for the remainder of 2008. Renovations began in January 2009. The Van is now one of the most mature, diverse, and interesting rooms on Kongregate. damijin still visits The Van, but gave ownership to solprovider on June 17, 2009. In December 2009, the room became ownerless. The Van became owned by frankiesmum in January 2010. In May 2010 ownership was given to UltimateChaos, where it still exists as a mature and fun room with plenty of active regulars. 'Moderator' Even though The Van is rarely in need of moderating we do have our two live in moderators UltimateChaos (the room owner) and diabolotry. We are often visited by other moderators though, such as trebach, Goekhan, and Frankiesmum who visit The Van when they are in need of 'Van Balm'. Even Damijin still makes an apperance every now and then. 'Vannites' Note from UC: Seeing as how the Vannites page of this wiki has become pretty outdated, I have cleaned it up quite a bit. I've tried my best to keep all active users still on the page, but I'm bound to have made some mistakes. If you were removed by accident and would like to be re-added, get a hold of myself or any other wiki coordinator in chat or by leaving a message on our profile. Thanks for being patient! P.S. Still in the process of major overhaul, if you're name doesn't link to your profile, it will soon! 'Gaming Gurus' Level 40 and higher. Only those who are truly mad will get recognition here. * 2313231231 - Father of Two * 2SloJoe - Diffuser of Trools #2 * ActiveUnique - * BigSlick - Gamer extraordinaire * BySold - Quiet gaming guru * CrazedTroll * dani_death - Most popular long-time Vannite. * Dilume - Always great for a laugh. * GhostlyGamer * PeRpLEXED - Competitive Pollinator. * Phantom92 - Anti-troll Extraordinaire * UltimateChaos * Vulture - Quiet statesman . * windigo663 - Extraordinarily lesser-liked popular LONGER-time Vannite. 'Regulars' Over a month and still here and active! * Alay - Inspiration for the subhuman meme. * Alexiothemidget - Midget of the Van and our very own reformed troll. * Apocalypstic * Aumoe - Swoops in to give Love to the Troolies. * cdamm - The ultimate damnation. * dachief30 - Boom, Headshot. And remember kids, Don't feed the troll! * diabolotry - Easily distracted by shiny things. * drzoidberg01 * EvilGhandi - Boozehound * evilraven452 - Evil feathered friend of the Van. * HookedOnOnyx * Inthenameoffight * Itasashin * JCaboose "My name is caboose!!!!!!!!" * malthusis * MarmaLadeWarrior - Spam and marmalade never tasted so good . * missile16 * Opec * PortableJellProd - Cogito, ergo sum. * sagacioussaga - "I'm a she, and I pay attention to detail as I'm ripping your scalp off, because I'm moody but pretty darn awesome despite." *Secsxy * Stoner4Life4 - The Vans giant subhuman hobbit. Zippy's E-dad. * TheIdleProphet Self-styled Grammar Gestapo *tjmag2 - The Van's 'pontiff-icator.'. *VampyreLover *xxxGuitarHeroxxx *Ziarn 'Applicants' (Not sure how the applicant process will be running now, currently there isn't one) 'Missing In Action' Inactive and missed. *bookdragoness - Excellent technical support. *cornhuskmaster - Not a master of cornhusking per se. *Cardshark_14 - Mmmmmm...Food. *DarcAbys *Fumblez - You can't sound scary saying Fumblez. *FrozenDreamer - The confuzzled one. *Glennisafrog - Not really a frog though. *ilikeeggs - The name says it all. *sirenofthedead - "Queen of The Van". Our Dicthunary and Thethauruth *SoldierOfLight *ultimateboy- Ultrafun *Valthacius - "Don't take life too seriously. It isn't permanent." *wugga - The Imp catcher. *xX_BlackRoses_Xx *zippidykwik - Destroyer of computers and drummer. Stoner's E-son. Van Challenges All new Van Challenges have arrived! Challenge #1: Finish Globetrotter XL! (Still in Progress) FAQ Wait, what are "Van Challenges?" Van Challenges are special challenges for regulars of the Van. They will typically consist of earning an obscure badge on kong or achieving some feat or high score in a game created or worked on by Van regulars. How long do we have to finish each challenge? These challenges typically (but not always!) run a week long each time. Everyone is encouraged to participate. What do I get if I win? You will feel like an awesome accomplished Vannite! In addition to that, the first seven winners of each challenge will get a mention on the wiki page. Exciting stuff! So you're going to be selecting badges from new games like kong already has? Or will there be challenges for non-badged games? Generally, the challenges that will be selected are from badges/achievements that most people haven't earned. Generally, they will be pulled from older more difficult badges on kong, but we could mix it up. Also, games that Vannites have developed may also be selected. I won! What do I do now? After you earn the badge, leave a whisper with UltimateChaos (me) on my profile telling me you've earned the badge. If you've won, you'll be listed on the wiki! I already have the badge, can I still participate? Of course! Although this competition is geared towards those who have not earned the achievement or feat so far, you are still welcome to join in if you've already done so. However, having the badge doesn't mean you win automatically. You'll have to replay the challenge and take a screenshot of your victory. You can then upload it via Photobucket or other uploading sites. Leave a whisper on my profile with a link to the screenshot (Please include your computer's time display (date is even better) if you can. I hate you. I love you! Culture We are 'Extranational'. Several peoples from several nations. All are welcome! Rules * We have no tolerance for Chuck Norris - mention of him is not welcome in The Van. * We seriously try to be nice, all the time, so be nice to us! * We also follow the Kongregate rules of conduct. If you haven't read them, please do so by clicking here. * No role playing in The Van. Glossary * Gay - Happy. No alternate definitions allowed. * Invisible letter - A good excuse for typos. Missing letters are just 'invisible'. * Imp - An Impossible Badge. * Silent letter - Another excuse for typos. Extra letters are just 'silent'. Example: kkatanaz has a silent k and a silent z. * Subhuman - Any human under the influence of substances decreasing cognitive abilities. * Trool - A troll that drools. * Troolette - A female trool. * Troolie - A trool that has decided to make The Van his/her home. * Vannite - A resident of The Van. Famous Phrases * sagacioussaga: Aumoe Aumoe Aumoe :-D * Aumoe: saga saga saga * "What's going on? I'm lost!" - everyone who doesn't pay attention to chat * If you're not confused, you're not using The Van properly. - * "Don't mess with saga, bad things happen" - Aumoe, Cardshark_14, bookdragoness * Aumoe: siren, what's the 'word of the day'? *Shadowpali - she could probably pinch me into oblivion because i wouldnt fight back...that and i kinda like being hit >.< Characteristic Conversations * Books - Usually science fiction and fantasy * Construction * Food - Any time food is mentioned, Cardshark_14 gets hungry. * Movies - Many members are movie-loving fanatics. Remember to play nice! * Music - Random quotes in conversation are often song lyrics. Try to catch them all! * Trivia - Usually run by Aumoe * 20 Questions - Game rules are below. Troll Identification Identify a troll/trool/trollie/trollette by recognizing the steps a troll uses: #Say something rude and/or inflammatory. #Respond aggressively to correction. #Go on the offensive and insult others. #Realize they are on the losing side of an argument. #Backpedal! 20 Questions #Somebody thinks of an item and gives a clue, starting with "It's a thing that characteristic". #Once people make some wrong guesses, the chosen person continues to add clues one at a time until the item is guessed. #Whoever guessed correctly has the next turn. Van Van Van